1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cushion frame for a vehicle in which a front side and a rear side between longitudinal frame bodies disposed on both sides are each coupled by a lateral frame body to form a framework of a seat cushion and in which a panel is fixed to both of the longitudinal frame bodies such that a space between front ends of the longitudinal frame bodies that includes the front-side lateral frame body is covered from above.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle collision, there is a possibility of a phenomenon that a body of a passenger seated on a seat slides on the surface of the seat and falls forward while being restricted by a seatbelt, which is a so-called submarine phenomenon. At this time, it is necessary that an excessive impact load does not apply to a passenger from a viewpoint of passenger protection. For this reason, peripheral parts of a seat have conventionally been devised in various ways. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-145538 (JP 2001-145538 A), which is described below, discloses the invention in which a part of a seatback frame is easily modifiable to prevent application of an excessive load to a passenger's lower back in a vehicle collision. In addition, some of the vehicles have a seat cushion that is deformed in a front part to work against a load applied from the upper front of a seat cushion and also to absorb energy that is generated by a passenger moving forward under a seat by a submarine phenomenon in a vehicle collision.